Perspective
by Shinigami Gojira
Summary: Life, so full of mysterious and unexplained phenomenons and it just so happen that one particular place, in the vastness of the multiverse, has so much to tell. One planet filled with magic, ponies, dragons, giffons and much more. Planet Equs, home to Equestria, and one particular pony has decided to explore the world and will try to uncover these mysteries.
1. Beginnings

I sat at the back of the class, my fore legs laid lazily on the table as I stared at the whiteboard with a dull look.

The teacher, Ms. Book Smarts, a proper and prim lady of the science of magic. She was also a very strict teacher and does not tolerate slackers.

Naturally, she would choose the hardest questions for the laziest students. And as such, the normally-lazy students would always fake their enthusiasm and determination when she comes in.

"... and that is why the power of certain spells and their fluidity are completely depended on the concentration and mental focus of a unicorn's mind." She shut the cap of the marker and set it aside. "Now, can anypony tell me why unicorns, unlike pegasi and earth ponies, are able to actively use magic?"

She frowned when nopony volunteered. She scanned the room, searching for an unknown fool.

I sighed, knowing full well what that question actually wants.

"Lemon Cream," she said, startling the lime-green mare beside me. "If you would please."

"Uhh... um..." The yellow-maned unicorn stuttered. "Be-because they have horns?"

"Please elaborate on that, Miss Cream. This isn't a kindergarten."

"Well... They um..." She stuttered out a long line of words that was barely audible.

"Speak up, Cream. We don't have all day-"

***Briiing!***

_Saved by the bell, huh?_ I hid a little smirk as I looked at the lucky newcomer.

Ms. Book sighed. "Class dismissed," she said, sorting out her papers.

I got out of my chair, stretching my body until it let out a satisfying crack. "Much better~"

Cracking my neck to right, a small amount of magic encased my orange horn, a yellow aura enveloped my books as I levitated them into my saddlebags.

"Now what should I do for the rest of the day?" I said to myself as I waited for everyone else to leave.

_I could practice some of my spells or maybe study some astronomy. So much to do, so little time._ I left the classroom, thinking how I should spend the day.

Suddenly, something green covered half of my vision, snapping me out of my trance.

A nervous smiling face of a mare greeted me. "Hi!" she said in a ridiculously loud high-pitched voice, I winced a bit at the volume.

A bright red glow engulfed her cheeks as she let out a cough. "I mean... um... Hi." Her voice now in a more suitable volume.

"Err... Hi?" Unsure of what to say as nopony in this school ever approached me before... unless they were asking for something.

An awkward pause was born, I was extremely glad that the hallway was empty, otherwise it would've been weird.

The mare, Lemon Cream, took a glance behind her shoulder while I wasn't looking. She looked back at me with another nervous smile. "Are you busy today?"

"Erm... not really?" I said, not sure if whether my mom would want me to run some errands or not.

"Do-do you want to hang out? Y-you know li-like as friends?"

"Suuuree?"

"Great! Come, I know a great place to-"

"Hello, children," A neon blue unicorn said, interrupting her exclamation.

"Oh, um. Hello, Mr. Paper Weight." Lemon Cream greeted him.

"Sorry to interrupt you two but, em. Chromostar, the principal needs to see you."

"What for?" I said, curious as to why she would need me.

"I do not know, Star. She did not give me any details."

"Hmm... All right then." Taking a short glance at Lemon Cream, I said, "Sorry, Lemon. But I got somewhere to be."

A small squeak escaped her lips as I left.

_What a strange girl_.

**~~~~~~**

Lemon Cream breathed a sigh of relief. _That was easier than I thought. _

"Well, see you tomorrow, Lemon Cream," Paper Weight said, trotting away.

"Oh, um... See you too," she said, shyly.

As she stood in the hallway alone, a firm hoof gripped her shoulder, turning her around to face a magenta earth pony. "Amazing work, Lemon Cream!"

"Oh, um... thanks, Sakura Bliss."

"At this rate, you'll be one of the most popular ponies in this school. I mean, you've even broke through Corona's defense. Nopony has been able to get even five words out of him unless we were asking him something." She hugged her tightly. "I told you, your cuteness will be able to melt anyone's heart."

"Aaah, Sakura. Need to breath..."

"Oops, sorry." Sakura suddenly let go, causing her to fall down. "Heh heh, sorry about that."

"It's all right." She got up, shaking her head. "But I don't think I'd like the attention, Sakura."

"Well, at least now you have somepony else to keep you company," she said, bringing her into another hug. "I'm so proud of you."

**~~~~~~**

***Knock* *Knock***

"Who is it?" A sharp feminine voice said.

"It's me, mom."

"Come in." Her voice now softer than a teddy bear.

I opened the door and went in.

The warmness of the summer breeze met my face. My mom, Obsidian Quill, was a radiant pegasus. Her coat a beautiful shiny white, her hair a brilliant crimson red, all wrapped up nicely in a ponytail. Her cutie mark was a book with a heart wrapped around it.

There was a gray stallion sitting beside her, a checklist in his hooves. He looked at me with a stern and serious look, his white mane flowing with the breeze. The mark on his flank were of a couple of files wrapped up with paper.

She smiled when she saw me, urging me to sit on the seat in front of her. "Please sit with us, Chromostar."

I raised an eyebrow at that as she rarely used my full name.

Must be something serious. I thought.

Taking the seat, the stallion gave me a stern glare.

I stared back at him, not fully-glaring but also not fully-cowering under his intense stare.

"Now, Chromostar. This stallion here is the head-executive of the Canterlot University's school board," she said as I nodded. "And as you know, this year is your class's second-last year in this school. And as such, this gentlecolt is here to access your talents and abilities to see if you got what it takes to go to a more advanced program." She flashed me a nervous smile before mouthing the words 'Good luck.'to me.

The stallion jotted something on his checklist before facing me. "All right, Chromostar Corona. Age: Seventeen. Born in Saddle Arabia on September 4th, eldest of three," he said. "Based on your GPA and cooperation, these are the ones which we think you can succeed in."

He levitated some papers from his saddlebag and placed it on the table.

I scanned the papers as they continued to talk. I didn't get to hear what it was as I was fixated by something out of the corner of my eye.

A scroll was sticking out of his saddlebag, the side where he grabbed the papers from.

"***Ahem******* Mr. Star, if you would be so kind as to listen to us." His voice was sharp and blunt, causing me to snap my head towards him. "Thank you, now as I was saying..."

I didn't get to hear what he said as my focus was relocated onto the scroll.

What was it? Why was it with the others? And most importantly, why does it have two royal seals?

One of the seals was Princess Celestia's, that one I recognised. But the other one, an image of a crescent moon.

Was there a second princess before? If so, then where was she? Why isn't she here, ruling alongside with Celestia?

Questions roamed through my mind, the entire time I was fixated on my thoughts, I never noticed that they'd already stopped talking.

"Star?" I snapped out of my thoughts at my mom's voice.

"Huh?" I said, looking straight at my mom.

"Is something the matter?"

"Um..." My eyes lingered on the scroll. "I-well-no but-um... Question!"

The stallion rose his brow at me. "Yes?"

Here's your chance. Don't blow it up.

I faced the stallion before raising a hoof. "What... is that?" Pointing at the scroll in his bags.

He gave a strange look before checking his saddlebags. "You mean this?" He levitated the scroll onto the table, scoffing. "This thing's nothing, it is just something that I've gotten to get rid of."

"Then why does it have two seals? Two _royal _seals, mind you." I unconsciously went into my interrogation act. "And the fact that the paper looks rather old, don't you think? That and the subtle hoof prints on it says that it's been touched regularly, I say about a hundred times a year."

Oh mare, do I miss being in the outback.

My tone changed slightly, taking on a slight edge. "So if this scroll really is _nothing_ as you've so lovingly called it, then tell me... why does it look important, or at the very least, important enough for you to carry it wherever you go."

My mom looked at me with disbelief, mouthing the words 'What are you doing?'

The stallion looked at me in silent. In fact, he stared at me for so long that it made realised what I had did.

A blush found itself onto my cheeks as I sputtered, "Oh- um, I mean-um crap. I-I don't know what came over me- I- "

He lifted a hoof, interrupting me. "It's quite all right, this isn't the first time it has happened." He chuckled, breaking away from his previous act.

My mom coughed, her eyes darting away from him.

"If you must know, this scroll is another 'program'," he said. "However, unlike every other programs. It is not about delving into the science of things, baking, cooking or anything athletic. Instead, it is about diving into the research of the Everfree, the Oceanus and everything in between. Helping ponykind into discovering the mysteries of these places."

The scroll opened up, and in it were the exact words that he was spewing out.

Did he memorise all of these? I scanned through the paper, finding some... very interesting things in it.

"Of course, nopony has actually wanted to do this for centuries. The last pony, Sir Stinger, had mysteriously vanished and nopony would be so insane as to-"

"I want in," I said.

He blinked at me. "What?"

"I want in," I said again.

"Excuse me?"

"It says in this scroll that anypony, as long as they are tested, can join this program. Plus, it also says that there have been multiple ponies that have actually finished their courses and have gone to have amazing lives. Those include Swift Wings, the best Wonderbolt member to ever live. Diamond Heart, one of Equestria's best commander to ever serve the princess and Geo Henge, the geologist that discovered most of the metals, gems and land that we are currently uncovering. So..."

"Chromostar, you do know what you're asking, right?" he said. "Researching about the Everfree, the Oceanus and --Celestia forbids-- the Aether, is one of the most dangerous things you could ever do, right?"

"Star, please reconsider this." My mom pleaded.

"Mom, _I_ want to do this. I want to contribute to something, to help our understanding of the world and if possible, the universe. Just think of all the things I could discover, it'll be great!"

My words however didn't seem like it phased her as she looked at the stallion for help.

I could see the slight panic in his eyes as they darted to the scroll, me and my mom.

He took a deep breath, calming himself before saying, "I'll give you two some time to reconsider this. Chromostar Corona, if you're still up for it, send us a mail by the end of this week."

"Got it." I nodded.

He stood up and left for the door.

As soon as he left, my mother shouted, "Are you crazy?"

"Last I checked, mom. My sanity's still mostly intact."

My mom took a long and heavy breath. "I can't do this," she said, walking to a nearby shelf before taking out a file. "Need. To cancel everything. For the rest of the day." Crossing out everything with the pen in her wings.

"Mom, you're overreacting. Just calm down," I said, trying to reassure her.

"Overreacting? You think I'm overreacting?" She let out a stress-filled laugh. "You don't know how I'm feeling right now."

Crap, I think I broke her again. Quick, need a distraction.

I looked around the room, trying to find something that could calm her down.

Nope. Nope and nope. Nothing but shelves and papers. Maybe going outside would-

A metaphorical light bulb flashed above me.

That's it!

I shook her shoulder, giving her the best smile I could muster up. "Don't worry, mom. I know the best place to relieve your stress," I said, stopping her from beginning her hyperventilation.

**~~~~~~**

Stepping through the door, a bell rang our entrance.

I trotted to the counter, having already settled my mom on one of the tables.

"What can I get for you?" A unicorn said from behind the counter. A white shirt complimenting his light amber coat and a poofy white chef hat had blocked a portion of his brown-ish orange mane from view.

"Um, Pony Joe. Do you know what my mom usually eats when she's stressed?"

"Your mom?" He took a glance behind me, seeing the distressed mare with her face on the table. "Oh, you're Obsidian's kid, huh?"

"Yeah," I said slowly, not really used to talking to anyone that wasn't a part of my family.

"Here, a dozen golden glazed donuts stuffed with vanilla filling and extra sprinkles." A pink donut box was placed onto the counter as he levitated the delightful sweets into the box.

"Uhh, how much do I have to pay you?"

He waved his hoof at me. "It's on the house."

"Really?" He nodded in response.

"Wow, thanks." Who knew there were actual generous ponies in Canterlot.

Yeah, living in Canterlot for the past four years had not given me any good impressions of it. Still, I guess it's better than living back in the outbacks of Saddle Arabia.

**~~~~~~**

_Get away from them!_

**~~~~~~**

... that was a terrible childhood.

I trotted to my mother who still had her face on the table, I settled the box in front of her. "Here," I said.

She lifted her head a bit, taking a whiff of the sugary treats before opening it and taking one out.

I swore I saw her visibly melting when she took a bite out of it.

"Feeling better?"

She swallowed before saying, "No."

Seeing my deadpan stare, she decided to elaborate. "Do you know why nopony has participate in this program for over two centuries?"

"I'm assuming that they're too afraid."

"Yes, that is a part of the reasons why but mostly it's because of the dangers," she said, looking at me to make sure I was listening.

"So everyone's afraid..."

"You see, Star. Over the past five centuries, researchers have discovered that the Everfree, Oceanus and the Aether has gotten a bit... unstable."

"Unstable?"

"As you may know the weather of the Everfree can't be controlled by pegasi."

Seeing my nod, she continued. "The Everfree has been giving out strange and unknown magical signals over the past centuries. Nopony knew where they are nor do they know what it came from. Anypony who tried to seek them out, were never heard from again. They'd literally vanished, gone without a trace. No body, no tools, nothing. The camps they've set out were emptied and all that's left were notes, notes of the lost ponies." She paused a bit. "The notes were... interesting to say the least."

With that information, I came with the conclusion. "That's fake. Isn't it? Because that sounded like something I've read before... Hmm, what was the book called?"

I made a thinking pose. "Oh right, 'Corona Battles'. Chapter five, the camps were emptied, all the campers had disappeared without a trace." I even brought the book out to emphasise my point.

I sighed. "Mom, are you trying to scare me?"

A brilliant red emerged from her cheeks. "I-uh, yes." She shoved another donut into her mouth. "Sorry, I'm just wor-"

"Worried about me? I know, mom. You've said that almost every time I head out alone." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes when a memory resurfaced from the depths of my mind.

"But you know-" She swallowed the donut. "I wasn't kidding about the strange magical signals part nor the part about the disappearance of the researchers. Even the experts of all things magic couldn't explain what they are nor what created them."

Hmm... even they couldn't explain them, huh? Heh heh he-

"Now don't get any bright ideas, Chromostar," she said. "We'd still have to talk about it before deciding if you could join."

"Aw~" I let out a childish whine. Chin landing on the table. "Things like this don't happen in Saddle Arabia." My voice, slightly muffled from my semi-closed mouse.

**~~~~~~**

"Since you're still unfamiliar with Canterlot, Lemon," Sakura said. "Let me show you one of the best places to eat."

"It's not that hayburger place is it?" She unconsciously rubbed her belly. "Ugh, it was a good thing I brought my pills that day."

"Oh, don't worry. The place we're going to won't have anything you're allergic to... unless you're allergic to sugar?"

"Sakura. I'm only allergic to tomatoes, that's it. I'm not some bed-ridden ill pony."

Sakura winced at her hiss. "Touchy subject?"

"You have no idea."

The sound of a bell placed their conversation on hold as Sakura said, "Here we are, Donut Joe's."

"A donut shop?" She blinked, taking in the sight of the shop. It had five tables, each with at least two stools. The place was packed, they trotted past a lavender unicorn who was currently talking to a purple lizard.

Lemon blinked twice to make sure what she saw wasn't her mind playing tricks. And indeed there was a purple lizard, a dragon perhaps?

"Hey, Lemon. I found the perfect place to sit." Taking her by the hoof, Sakura dragged her towards the corner.

"Good afternoon, Miss Obsidian. Mind if we sit here?"

"Not at all, um..." My mom looked at me, to which I shrugged.

"Sakura Bliss, miss. And this is Lemon Cream."

"Hi," she said, softly.

"Hi, and I'm sure you two know who this is." She gestured to me.

"Chromostar Corona, it is nice to meet you," Sakura said, before elbowing Lemon beside her. "Come on, say 'Hi!'," she whispered.

"Uh... Hi," she said, feeling blood rushing into her cheeks again.

"Hello," I said, my stoic face gave them no indication of what I was thinking.

What are they doing here? Ugh... and here I thought relieving my mom's stress was just the only thing I'll be doing.

Sakura placed her own box of donuts on the table. "Here, Lemon. I don't exactly know what you'd like so I just went with _lemon cream_." She wiggled her eyebrows at her.

"Haha! Nice one, Sakura," Obsidian said.

Lemon rolled her eyes at her, a small amused grin on her face.

"So, Star," Sakura said between bites. "Where did you come from?"

I rose my brow, a bit surprise at that question. "Wh-why do you want to know?" _Curse this damn stutter._

"Well, we don't really know much about you, what with you avoiding us all the time."

I avoided my mom's blank stare as I answered simply, "Saddle Arabia."

"Interesting." Her look darkened a bit as she muttered. "That explains a lot."

Lemon looked at Sakura in surprise. _Never seen her this serious before._

A split second later, the dark look vanished and was replaced by a face-splitting smile. "Anyways~ what was it like? Y'know, living in Saddle Arabia."

I lowered my head, not wanting to meet their eyes. "It... was normal, I guess," I said lowly. "Not something I like talking about."

Sakura knew what buttons to push and what not to. "Miss Obsidian, mind if I ask what you're doing here?"

"Oh, well um..." She blushed. "I was stressed out over something. It's nothing important."

"Tch, nothing?" Pony Joe put in his two bits. "Last time I saw you like this was over two years ago, Quill."

Obsidian let out a small smile, chuckling. "Heh, it wasn't that bad."

"I'll say." I scoffed. "You wouldn't let me out of the house for two months."

"You came home one day, covered in cuts and bruises. What was I supposed to do? Let you go out there in whatever dangers lurking out there?"

"It was only ten muggers who thought I was easy prey." I smirked. "Showed them what happens when you mess with me."

"See this is why I'm so worried about you," she said, exasperated. "It's like you're a magnet for crooks."

"Tch, the only magnet I am is being the universe's plaything."

"None of that pessimistic talk, my child," Obsidian said, jokingly.

"You're one to talk, mom." Slowly, the tense atmosphere around us faded as I relaxed. And I was, quite frankly, enjoying myself.

Making friends was a lot easier than I thought.

**~~~~~~**

**[Time Skip: Six Months Later]**

**~~~~~~**

It was a beautiful morning, the Sun was shining, the birds were singing and never once did I felt this excited for something.

It was the start of something big, I could feel it.

"Star, mind helping me carry these boxes?"

"Sure thing, mom." I trotted away from the balcony, going the stairs I saw my mom standing next to the door as two ponies, one brown and the other one black, moved several boxes outside.

Putting the box, which was beside my mother, in my magical grip, I levitated it into the cargo.

"Is that all of it?" The black stallion said.

"Should be," I responded.

"All right, everypony. Let's hoist it up," He shouted.

Two pegasi fastened themselves to the cargo's harness before taking off.

"Now we just need your signature and we'll be off," he said, taking out a piece of paper and pencil from his saddlebag.

Leaving a very formal - and definitely didn't just thought up of it on the spot - signature on the paper, the stallion returned it into his saddlebag before catching up to the flying pegasi.

Obsidian sighed. "Guess it's time for you to go, never thought you would be moving out so quickly."

"Yeah, who knew all I needed was a piece of paper just to move out," I said, jokingly. "See you soon-"

I was cut off by a sudden lump of fur as I heard my mother said, "Don't forget to write."

"Don't worry, I won't." I returned the hug.

"And be sure to make lots of friends," she whispered with slight amusement.

"I'll... try," Although Sakura Bliss had been trying to help me - and I quote - 'to stop being such a anti-social nerd', it however didn't pan out so well.

I could still hear that guy's fearful screams.

My mom let go of me and stared into my eyes, suddenly her face grew into a serious expression. "You didn't forget to say 'bye' to Lemon Cream and Sakura, did you?"

"No, I just saw them yesterday."

"Good." She playfully punched my shoulder. " 'Cause I don't think it'd be a good idea if you'd suddenly just disappear on them."

"I wouldn't hear the end of it that's for sure." Chuckling a bit at the mental image, my mom gave me one final smile.

"Good luck."

"I'll make you proud, mom."

"I'm sure you will."

And with that, I was off into my destiny. Whatever adventure, dangers or just general stuff lies, I'm sure I would be able to overcome them.

It wasn't until I reached the middle of Canterlot, I'd realized something. "Where the heck is Ponyville?"


	2. Checking In

After that ***Ahem*** _slight _delay, I had one final _proper_ goodbye with my mom as I waited for the train to start.

Through the window, I saw my mom waving me goodbye. I waved back with a small smile.

The train began shaking slightly, smoke came out of its chimney as its engine powered up.

I could feel the train bobbing up and down slightly as the scenery outside became blurry.

I relaxed against the wall of the train as I took out a blue file from my saddlebags.

_If you are reading this, then you have __volunteered for the MMR, Mysteries and Myths Research, program. You will be given a place of residence in one of the towns nearest to the Everfree, Oceanus and Aether._

Coincidently, all of these places are pretty damn close to each other. The Oceanus was around fifty kilometers east from the Everfree, and the Aether was rumored to be between both of them.

_You'll have a month to get used to your surroundings_ _and prepare yourself. After the month, __some of Princess Celestia's royal guards will be sent to help you in your research. _

The royal guards are gonna help me? That's a strange development. I thought with an amused grin.

Wonder how did they convince her to do that.

I giggled when my mind conjured up a scene of a certain grey stallion trying to converse with the princess.

I returned the file back into its rightful place, my eyes lingering on the small village in the distance.

**~~~~~~**

The train slowed down to a halt as a stallion announced our stop through the speakers.

The ponies on board left the train. I followed behind, my head swishing around as I excitedly explored the place.

I turned to the left and immediately, I could feel the atmosphere changing from a slow and peaceful setting into a place full of bustle.

Stalls lined up the streets with dozen of ponies queuing to buy whatever was sold there.

Curiously, I trotted over to a nearby stall. A yellow pale earth pony with a mane colored like raspberries, sat behind the stall, a bright smile on her face. An image of a rose as her cutie mark.

"Good afternoon, sir. See something you like?" she said, her smile gleaming in the sunlight.

"Sorry, um, I was just checking what you were selling," I said, chuckling nervously.

"Well, sir. We got the best flowers in all of Equestria, we have lilacs, lavenders, roses and so much more. All of them freshly picked from our gardens."

Now if I have to be honest, I had never _ever_ seen a flower before, or at least up close, as you probably know, Saddle Arabia was a desert and a flower could never possibly survive out in the harsh heat.

And while Canterlot may have tons of ponies buying flowers everyday, my mother, however, had some _issues_ with flowers.

Once I had asked her about her distaste of flowers and she replied with, "Flowers are nasty little plants, growing with help from _bees_ of all creatures, some covered in poisonous fluids or sharp and dangerous thorns, and some enchanted with magic to do all sorts of nasty things."

Now with that said, the colours, beauty and scent of the flowers were slowly overwhelming me.

"Um, sir. Are you alright?"

"Hm?" Oops, I must have spaced out a bit. Crap, she's looking at me weirdly. "S-sorry, I've just never seen this amount of diversity before."

"Well, I'm glad you think that." She smiled. "It's a good thing to know that our flowers can still 'wow' newcomers."

I gave her a nervous smile.

"Name's Rose, nice to meet you."

"Um... I'm Chromostar Corona, nice to meet you too," I said, unconsciously shrinking at her smile.

"So where are you from?"

"Canterlot."

"Canterlot? Strange, you don't look like one of those fancy ponies." She giggled. "What do you think, Chromostar. Mind taking a batch home?" She winked. "Free of charge."

"Huh?" I was caught off guard by that offer.

"Just think of it as a welcome present from me and my friends," she said, smiling.

"T-thanks," I said, scouring through the variety of flowers carefully.

A particular one caught my eye, or well two actually. A red flower with yellow outlining its edges and a purple one with its petals arching downwards.

"I'll take these two, please."

"A hyacinth and a marigold?" She raised a brow at me. "Interesting choice," she said, taking out a bouquet of those exact flowers a moment later.

"Thanks," I said, coating the bouquet in a yellow aura.

"Your welcome," she said. "Hope you enjoy your stay in Ponyville."

"I'm sure I will," I said, placing the bouquet of flowers into my saddlebags carefully as I trotted away from the stand.

**~~~~~~**

After exploring the little village for thirty minutes, I've realized I had almost forgot something.

"Crap, I've almost forgot to meet the mayor," I said, looking around to see if I could find where she/he may live.

I trotted to a nearby pony to ask for directions.

"Hey, um, can I take a moment of your time?" I said to the pink mare.

The mare let out an aura of excitement and cheerfulness as she turned around to face me. "Sure!"

"Do you happen to know where the mayor is?" I asked.

"Oh, she works in the town hall in the middle of Ponyville, you can't miss it. It's HUGE!" I winced at her sudden screech.

"R-right, thanks."

"No problem, new pony."

Not one second later, the pink mare let out a long and deep gasp.

The mare definitely didn't know what personal space was as she pressed her nose up against mine. "HI!"

"Uhh... Hi?"

"My name's Pinkie Pie! What's yours?"

"Well-erm I'm Chromostar Corona." I have a feeling that I'll be saying my name a lot today.

"Chromostar? That's a silly name," she said, giggling as I rolled my eyes. "So what kinds of cake do you like? Chocolate? Strawberry? Vanilla? Ooh! Maybe a chocolate cake with vanilla filling, sprinkled with strawberries..."

"Um, what the heck are you talking about?" I said, cutting off her rambling.

"Why the cake for your surprise party, duh!"

Surprise party? What is this crazy mare talking about?

"O~kay then?" I said, not really wanting to get involved with this pony any longer. "I'd better get going, got lots to do today. After all, I've just got here and still need to check in with the mayor."

"Okay! Just tell me when you're free and I'll throw you the bestest party you'll ever see!"

"R-right..." I rolled my eyes at her childishness.

She's even more childish than Sakura. I thought. If I'd ever meet up with her again, it would be way too soon.

**~~~~~~**

"Right, so this is probably the town hall," I said, looking at the ginormous building.

Its exterior was pretty plain if I had to be honest, white boring walls with pink tinted windows. Flags of varying colors stood around the roof, which by the way, looked like an ant mound.

I trotted into the building, a tan earth pony stood at the opposite side of the exit, talking to a cyan pegasus with the most colorful mane I had ever seen.

The cyan pegasus looked pretty ticked off at what the tan mare had said, she let out an angry huff and zoomed past me, a rainbow trail flanked her as she left through the opened door.

"Why the nerve of that mare!" The grey-maned mare said, pawing at the floor in irritation.

"H-hey there, are you the mayor?" I said, drawing her attention.

"Yes, I am," she said. "Mind I ask who you are?"

"Chromostar Corona, the student who's - um - here for the MMR, I was told to check in with the mayor to get things started."

"The MMR? Hmm..." She scrunched up her face in thought. "Oh, you're here for _that_," she said in realisation.

She made a 'Follow me' motion with her hoof. "Come along now, let's get you signed up."

**~~~~~~**

"Sorry that you have to see that, Rainbow Dash and I were having a slight disagreement about her last 'stunt'," she said, unlocking the door to her office and heading in.

She trotted over to a nearby shelf, taking several sheets of paper with her mouth and placing them onto the table.

The light shining from the window behind her chair, illuminated the room. I stood in front of the table as she hoofed me a quill.

"Sign these papers please," she said.

"What's it for?"

"The usual legal documents, like place of residency, citizenship and to make sure you follow the rules of Ponyville," she said, sliding another roll of paper onto the table. "And this is a contract of the MMR, it needs your signature to make sure that you really _really_ want to join, you can back out of this at any time, no consequences or penalties will be given if you choose to back out."

"Okay," I said, signing the paper before giving her a questioning look. "How the heck do you know what to say if this program has just been recently reactivated?" Normally, I'd be nervous to talk to somepony but when my curiosity is peaked, I couldn't be bother with my nerves.

"I was given a week to memorise this script," she said, showing me a piece of paper with the smallest words I've ever seen, scribbled on it.

"Oh," I said, quickly reading through the stack of papers.

"Alright and done." Signing off the last sheet of paper.

The mayor looked at me in surprise.

"That was quick," she said.

"I'm a fast reader." I shrugged.

"Hmm, well everything checks out." She smiled. "Welcome to Ponyville, Chromostar."

"Thanks, uh- mayor?"

"Oh, that's right. I haven't told you my name," she said. "I'm Mayor Mare, and I hope you enjoy your stay in Ponyville."

"I'm sure I will," I said, genuinely feeling like I really would enjoy my stay here.

"Would you care for a tour of Ponyville?"

"Uh, sure."

Hopefully this place will be easier to memorise than Canterlot.

**~~~~~~**

The rays of the setting sun smashed against the buildings, generating shadows as long as two meters in length.

Mayor Mare and I have trotted to nearly every single place around the small village. The streets were empty, nopony in sight, so unlike how it was earlier.

We past a gigantic tree and trotted to a nearby large building. The building looked, surprisingly, well-maintained and brand new even though the MMR program had only been reactivated a few months ago.

Whoever did the paint job had done a great job as the walls were a glorious salmon pink, the roof was made of oakwood. The front door was painted green with a golden-yellow door knob, the house looked to be about thirty meters in length and forty in width. It seems like it also has three floors as there were windows on the top and middle of the building.

"Welcome to your new home, Chromostar."

"Um, you can call me Star," I said, slightly annoyed as I didn't like how they'd pronounced it.

To be honest, I don't really like how anypony pronounces it, it always feels like they're speaking in another language when they've said it.

"Are my things here?" I asked.

"Yes, Star. The moving ponies had arrived earlier and I've told them to unload your things into the house," Mayor Mare said.

"Awesome. Thanks, Mayor."

"Your welcome, Star." She smiled at me. "Mind if I come in to help check if everything's there?"

"Hmm, I don't know..." I trailed off, looking at the slowly darkening sky. "Don't you have stuff to do? I wouldn't want to-"

"It's fine, Star. I've already finished the latest stack and helping newcomers feel welcomed in Ponyville is one of a mayor's job."

"Hmm..." I went into my thinking pose, hoof under chin as I stared at her intensely.

"Alright, I guess you could help," I said, shrugging.

"Glad to be of service," she said, fetching a key from her saddlebags. "Here." She hoofed me the key.

I levitated it from her grasp and unlocked the door. "Ladies first," I said, deciding to humor her, even bowing down for the full effect.

She giggled. "My, my, what a gentlecolt," she said in an amused tone.

I followed her, making sure to lock the door and- Dear lord, is it dark in here.

Now where the heck is the light switch-

"SURPRISE!"


End file.
